monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-3123378-20141017230200
The Ancestors may not be sealed, it is very likely that they never were originally sealed, or the seal broke. This may mean Monsters and Angels are friendly with each other, or that the Monsters won the war. Thing is, Ilias was still very prevelant until an incident 30 years ago, I can't imagine the co-existance between Alipheese the First and Ilias, therefore there's a chance they were either at peace, or originally sealed. - The Slaughter of Remina did not occur, or it was stopped. Instead, there was another disaster at the same time. As a result, Ilias disappeared for 30 years and the atmosphere has been filled with magical energies. (More on this later) - Alice, Ilias, Nero and the White Rabbit are not from this world. Nero and White Rabbit however, are a little more interesting, posessing knowledge between the two worlds. We'll call the Alice and Ilias here, 'paradox' Alice and Ilias. - White Rabbit confirms that she did not seal neither Alice nor Ilias. - The White Rabbit may be promestein, due to the similar red eyes, and naturally the mention her production of White Rabbit in the original trilogy. However, this may be uncertain, red eyes are commonly associated with white rabbits as it is. They certainly don't act similar either. - There are two versions of Ilias, a paradox Ilias and a non-paradox Ilias, I can presumably say that there will most likely be TWO Alipheese the XVIs. A paradox version and a non. However, the Slaughter of Remina did not occur. Alipheese the XV most likely was not fought and killed, which means the Alipheese the XVI of this new world may be drastically, DRASTICALLY different. (Another point contradicts this idea, keep reading) - Michaela and Lucifina are no longer Seraphims. In fact, Eden is the first Seraph. Potentially meaning that Ilias had a different idea when originally creating copies of herself. Or rather, there were a few demotions and promotions. That being said, the third Seraphim does not look like an Ilias creation... - The new angels seem to be equipped with some pretty technological stuff, the third Seraph straight up looks like a Promestein creation. To me, this implies that there is a another {romestein in this new world too. The angels look considerably more combat ready and disturbing than the monsters, which seems to be a running theme in Monster Girl Quest. They certainly do not look like allies, and there is probably a reason for this. It's possible that Ilias was overrun which would explain why the ranks of angels have changed and why Ilias has been so quiet in the past 30 years. Or it's possible that the angels were defeated, possibly 30 years ago or in the original battle where the Ancestor's Seal was used in the original- and thus are trying to become stronger to wage another war. - The unknown grave in Ilias Village may be Heinrich. If true, this implies he was not sealed at the sealed sinner's prison, hinting that Ilias did not side with Black Alice and thus may not have evil intentions in this new world- also, Heinrich did not become the angel slayer. THAT BEING SAID, if the monsters truly won the original war and defeated the angels, it would be HIGHLY likely that Black Alice doesn't exist in this new world. Potentially, Alipheese the First may still be alive and ruling. This means that there might NOT be an Alipheese XVI in this new world. - The Existance of Ilias Kreuz is hinted, but what for? - Paradox Ilias isn't immune to damage despite being an angel. Remember in the original, when Heinrich could hurt angels just because he was covered in holy energy? Remember how in this new world there is a lot of 'magical' energy in the atmosphere? It's possible that the magical energy in the atmosphere is in fact holy energy from defeated angels. - Although Arch Angel Michaela and Lucifina are mentioned, it's like that they've already defected, which is why they were stripped of their Seraph status, hence the hate of Eden being called the 'third' and desire to be known as the 'first'. In order to the Angel Army to be powerful, they would HAVE to replace Michaela and Lucifina, this may simply be what they've done. Which means there are three Seraphs, two new and six Arch Angels With the information at hand, there are a few possibilites. For starters, it could be that the six ancestors WERE sealed, however, when the slaughter of Remina occured, the seal broke and Ilias was defeated, the defeat of heaven's forces may have caused an explosion of magical energy into the atmosphere due to the fact when an angel is defeated, they return to (holy) energy. Which would explain why Ilias disappeared for 30 years and it would explain why angels are vulnerable in this new world. This would be most likely, however, it would mean that a mixture of two earlier points would be true. There would be an Alipheese the First and Alipheese the XVI at the same time, heck, who's to say that Alipheese the XV isn't still alive? That being said, this is a very unlikely scenario. Which is why I think the ancestors never were sealed. If they never were sealed then what of the angels? Defeated in combat, weakened, until it was only Ilias and a few others whom surrendered. In this new world, the monsters could have won the original war, that could the catch of thie entire world! Monsters won that war. As a result, the world is much better off, in complete peace. However, I believe a third element was introduced, potentially the Angels whom desire revenge, have started to build a new army, a more powerful army, as shown by the revealed Arch Angels and Seraphims. Most likely created with the help of Promestein to create a technologically advanced army that the monsters couldn't possibly face. I mean, I couldn't be the only one to notice that there are six ancestors and six new arch angels, right? It could be that like the next dolls, these arch angels counter each ancestor. In regards to Lucifina and Michaela, I believe they've already defected and hence aren't considered Seraph status anymore, they may merely have their own entry for backstory purposes. In regards to the new Seraphs it's hard to say what the roles are, other than existing, but their designs are very interesting. Now, this is very interesting and everything, but if the angels are building a new army with the potential help of Promestein, why is Ilias disappearing? Well, it could be that she was overthrown, or simply that this new army was ALREADY defeated at the supposed 'Slaughter of Remina' which was attempted but failed. '' It does seem strange that even with the introduction of all these badass Angels, that in the opening cutscenes Ilias is shown to be fading away, and really those were the only two theories I could think of. It's clear that Ilias wants Luka to help her defeat the six ancestors and monsters as a whole, at least that's what we can assume following this theory. But there's another side, if new Ilias truly was overthrown then she'll want her power restored and to be avenged- that magical energy in the atmosphere- it may be hers.'' It's quite likely that Paradox Ilias isn't actually going to lead you onto a path that lets you recruit these angels, and it's quite likely that Paradox Alice isn't going to lead you onto a path that lets you recruit these monsters. Because in the grand scheme of things, the entire scenario could be a lot larger than we assume. What if Alipheese the first is still here? What is Ilias was actually overthrown? Then these paradox counter parts will have no power. Due to the choicy-nature of the game you may be lead to choose a side. And you may have already chosen a side in the first ten minutes of the game. Paradox Ilias may want to help the angels, and Paradox Alice will want to help the Monsters. That being said, new Ilias, if overthrown will want you to restore the her power, there is a possibility the new Ilias is genuinely a good and peaceful person, which is exactly why she was overthrown. Maybe the Angels are simply the bad guys in this game, like they were previously. It wouldn't make sense for them to be the good guys in a game called Monster Girl Quest, '''at first, the plot may be recycled. Maybe new Ilias was overthrown by the angels and when she regains her power at the end she'll become the new final boss. (this's show Paradox Ilias the error in her ways rather effectively). That's just the grand scheme of things, there are smaller things in the works, like how the introduction of the paradox will affect the course of the game, and how the White Rabbit will lead Alice. It's unknown where Marcellus has gone, and whether he's even a good guy. (Heck, he might side with the angels and that'll result in a difficult decision that affects the rest of the game, that'd explain with Ilias Kreuz exists). But these things are simply too hard to speculate currently with the information laid out. Heck, my own ideas have changed so much simply by writing this. So here's a TL;DR that'll simplify my final thoughts for now. TL;DR Angel army got strong and want to destroy monsters; Ilias may not want revenge 30 years ago Ilias may have been overthrown or battle occured; (the energy in the atmosphere is holy?) Angels getting stronger and preparing to start another war? I haven't determined different decisions Luka could make, or the affect of the White Rabbit, Nero, or paradox Ilias and Alice. '''But remember, that's just a theory. A Monster Girl Quest Paradox Theory! (Remember, I could be completely wrong, but this is fun to think about!) Oh, and don't forget to SUPPORT and '''HELP '''Dargoth. Otherwise it'll take a very long time for a translation, and the worst case scenario is that we won't get a full translation, only the main storyline. (Bad)